1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the airframe for an aircraft and more particularly relates to the shockcone and channeled forward nose portion of the disk-airframe and wherein the main body is airfoil disk shape having a wedge perimeter extending from the nose and the leading edge to trailing edge of an airfram body. The airframe body includes a plurality of bottomwardly opened channels extending from forward to rearward at the lower portion of a disk-airframe enabling adaption of the power plants and the aerodynamic lift-thrust generating systems to be utilized internal of a disk-airframe wherein the disk-airframe has a plurality of inclined rudder operatively coupled to the vertical fin located rear on both sides of the top airfoil disk-airframe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the shockcone extending from the fuselage and having a plurality of external airfoil wings are known in the art. Typically the airframe generates a lift force on the external surface of an airframe for take-off and landing or uses an air cushion thrust stream for vertical take-off and landing.